


Lunar Frenzy

by DeityinWhitechapel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aurora Borealis, Flute playing, Forests, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Reykjavik, Snow, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeityinWhitechapel/pseuds/DeityinWhitechapel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man takes a break from his solitary life in Reykjavik, Iceland to enjoy the wild beauty of his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunar Frenzy

His breath billowed out in puffs of silver, he watched it vanish into the frigid air of the inky night. The ice covered snow gave way under his agile steps leaving a trail of footprints as the only sign he had been there. He blinked in surprise and looked at the sky, small flakes of snow had begun to drift quietly through the heavy cover of pines that surrounded him. He could smell the wildness and feel the tranquility that resonated in peace through the forest. The silence made him forget about his warm apartment in the buzz of Reykjavik. A breath of cold wind ran down the high collar of his long, black pea coat and scuttled down his spine, he pulled up his collar farther and tightened the storm grey, knitted scarf around his neck. As much as the city, with all it's lights and sounds enchanted him, he must admit that he is only truly happy when hidden in the snow and pines under the blanket of night. He slows his pace as he reaches the clearing, his face breaks into a wide grin as he is greeted by a breathtaking display of purple and green that twisted and danced through the stars. Without much thought the man spread his arms out like the wings of an owl and fell onto his back without a sound. He lay there in a bed of soft, cold snow and watched the Aurora play itself across the sky. The snow was still falling and it settled itself onto his porcelain skin before melting into spots of water. He smiled and waited, waited for himself to be ready. Several minutes drifted by with the snow before he sat up. The back of his coat and black jeans were covered in dustings of snow and he could feel it melting in his dark hair. One gloved hand reached into his coat and pulled out a silver flute, the flute was lifted to his cold lips and he began to play. The music flooded the forest and sky with a melody that seemed to match the silence and wild abandonment of the Aurora. The slender fingers of his numb hands moved clumsily at first, but soon became as wild and agile as the wind that brushed his hair into his eyes and the snow off the trees. As though influenced by the hidden power of his surrounding, he began to twirl and dance in circles about the clearing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work on Ao3 so please be gentle with my feelings. Hahah thx!  
> Hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
